The invention concerns a drive unit for electrical rail vehicles. See for instance DE 195 30 155 AI, WO 96/25314 AI. Document DE 102 25 708 B4 describes a transmission housing for receiving a transmission main wheel, with a bonnet, which is fitted with a flange. The transmission housing is arranged as a single-part in the region of a bearing. The bonnet is arranged as a partial hood.
Document DE 10 2008 008 027 describes a drive unit having a transmission which is supported on the travelling motor.
A suitable vibration behaviour of the drive unit can be observed in particular with fast moving vehicles. The masses of unsprung components should be kept as low as possible and more precisely for preserving the drive unit, as well as the roadway. Such is not always the case with the drive units known so far.
The object of the invention is then to design a drive unit of the kind mentioned above in such a way that the mass of the involved components can be kept as minimal as possible and that the driving dynamics are improved with respect to known drive units.